Phytoremediation is an exciting new approach to the remediation of soils and water contaminated with heavy metals. Perhaps the most promising aspect focuses on plants that accumulate metal ions in leaves and stems which can then be harvested without disturbing soil. Before phytoremediation can achieve its full potential, however, we need to understand the fundamental processes involved. We propose to use x-ray absorption spectroscopy to study metal mobilization, transport and storage as part of an ongoing research program at Rutgers University.